Adhesives used in anchoring applications have been known to secure anchor pins to boreholes in substrates, including concrete, steel, and wood, among others. Adhesives in anchoring applications should be able to maintain anchor pins orientated at any suitable angle. A typical anchor pin is typically elongated and typically made of steel. The anchor pin may be threaded or non-threaded/reinforcing bar and may have a flat or chiseled end. The anchor pin may be inserted manually or through the use of a driving tool. The driving tool may be a hammer or a power tool, which employs hammering and/or rotational motion.
In a typical application, a borehole is drilled into a substrate member formed of concrete or another material. Then, the interior of the borehole is cleaned to remove dust and dirt particles. The borehole is subsequently filled with a measured amount of an anchoring adhesive. An anchor pin is then driven into the borehole manually or through the use of a driving tool.
The use of adhesives in anchoring applications are useful in industrial or commercial construction, such as construction of bridges, airports/runways, highways, skyscrapers, stadiums, tunnels, and the like.
Due to the heavy duty nature of most anchor pin applications, it is important that the anchoring adhesive maintain a strong adhesive bond between the anchor pin and the borehole under a wide variety of environmental conditions. Properties of anchoring adhesives that are considered important in end-use applications include fast cure time, high compressive strength, high tensile strength, and low shrinkage during curing, etc. There is a need or desire for anchoring adhesives that demonstrate improvements in these and other properties.